Differences
by Sarktld
Summary: Arranged Marriages are never fun! Especially when Trunks has to marry someone he really doesn’t want to! But what happens when he finds himself falling in love with the wrong person? [Rated for later chapters please R&R to get me to continue] slight TP GB
1. Duties suck

Trunks sat down impatiently in his throne next to his fathers. His father and mother were now trying to 'arrange marriages' for both him and his sister Bra. Sighing and looking grumpily at the floor Trunks started to click his tongue impatiently as his whole future was decided for him. 

Bra bounded up to him and smiled. "C'mon let's get out of here and do something fun!" She said smiling.

"Something fun on this planet?" Trunks asked raising en eye brow at her. She shrugged and grinned "I'm sure we can find something to do!" He sighed and nodded. Anywhere was better then here. He stood up and allowed himself to be steered out through the giant golden doors of the palace.

He breathed in deeply the smell of fresh air and lay on the grass as he watched his sister attempting to climb a tree. He laughed lightly as she fell and her shirt caught on a branch. "How can you be so light hearted when our Mother and Father are in there choosing who we will be spending ever waking moment with?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged and clambered back onto the branch un-snagging her shirt. "I try not to think about it! Beside I think they are going to make me go with your best friend!" She said scowling as an image of Goten flashed in front of her eyes.

Trunks saw her scowl and laughed. "He's not that bad!" He said flicking a small rock between his fingers. "He's actually a really funny guy to be around!" He said smiling at her.

She sat on one of the higher branches. "That may be true, but I hardly know the guy! I mean, I know he's good looking and everything but I just like him as more of a friend!" She said sighing.

Trunks snorted. "At least your getting someone you know! I don't have a clue who they will chose for me!" He said pulling the grass from the ground and jabbing at the earth moodily.

Bra's eyes softened. "There is a good chance they will pick Pan!" She said sighing. "She's the only person I cant think of!"

Trunks gave a snigger. "I don't think so! I'm old enough to be her father!" He said laughing. "Well maybe not her father, but still!" He shook his head. "It wouldn't feel right."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Trunks heaved a sigh. "Time to go back and hear the royal verdict.." He stood and watched as his sister fluttered from her perch. She slowly ascended to the earth and smiled weakly at him. "I suppose!"

The two flew back to the palace. Trunks was not in a good mood. He would have preferred to go to earth and fall in love the old fashioned way! But his father insisted he follow their rules now that they lived on Vegetasei. It wasn't fair! They landed and made the march towards the atrium. Once they opened the doors and shut them behind them, both Trunks and Bra made their way slowly over to the throne upon which sat the King and Queen. They were all alone in the room.

"Your father and I have made a decision!" Said Queen Bulma firmly. "Bra you are to marry Goten!"

Bra gave a shrug. She had seen this coming, and Trunks knew how much of a good guy Goten actually was! He was so shy and at the same time strong. Lucky little bugger...

"Trunks!" King Vegeta said

Trunks sighed and gazed up at his father. Here it was, this name would haunt him for the rest of his life. Please don't let it be, please don't let it be, PLEASE don't let it be...

"Pan!"


	2. Dragon's and Raven's

Trunks heart slowly descended. "Pan?" This had to be a joke! He shook his head furiously. "She's like almost six years younger than me!" He whined. "I am soon to turn nineteen! Pan is not even fourteen! You can't possible expect me to marry her!" He said determined to make his point. What bothered him the most, Pan always had a crush on him… Or so Bra had told him! He had only ever seen Pan once and it was only really for a few moments. He was starting to feel desperate.

"Sorry, but you will wait until she turns sixteen, then the two of you will be married!" Bulma said firmly. "That gives you just over two years to get to know her! We are brining both Pan and Goten up!" She said. And without looking at either of their children Vegeta and Bulma left the room.

Trunks' hands soon balled into furious fists. "How can they expect me to go with Pan!" He snarled. "Its ludicrous!" He turned and stood towering above his sister who flinched.

"There is a good side to this!" She said softly gazing into his eyes with sympathy. She did agree to all he had said, and she could see it from his point of view! He must be furious.

"What?" He snarled glaring at her.

"At least you'll get to see Goten again!" She added giving a weak smiled. Trunks seemed to deflate himself. That was true! It would be good to see Goten again. He sighed and made his way out of the room.

Trunks spent most of the day sulking in his bedroom after the meeting. He lay sighing heavy on his bed. He didn't even like Pan! He was going to convince himself of this before she even landed on this goth forsaken planet! He scowled into his pillow, then an image of Goten flashed over his mind. He grinned lightly and sat up, reaching over to a drawer he pulled it open and pulled out a small photograph book. It was from his last day on earth before he came here with his mother and father. He left when he was sixteen.

He gazed down at the pictures, him and Goten were in most of them, there was a picture with Goten, Gohan and Goku all stuffing their faces. Trunks couldn't help but laugh at them. It would be good to see him again, that would cheer him up. There was a small knock on his door.

Quickly he stuffed the picture book back into his drawer and closed it. "Come in!" He said turning to see who it was.

Bra walked in and smiled at him. "I know that you love to sulk!" She said grinning. "But there is a meeting in the atrium and Mother and Father wants us there!" She said turning.

Trunks scowled. "I wasn't sulking!" But she had already left, closing the door behind her. Grumbling he pulled himself out of bed and marched across the room throwing open the door and making his way towards the atrium.

Trunks took his seat and placed his head on his hand apparently bored. Vegeta growled at his son telling him to sit up straight.

A guard entered through the golden doors. "Sir! We have sent troops to planet Shade, we have receive word there was a giant massacre and most of our allies have been left dead sir!" He said giving a small bow.

Vegeta looked mortified. "Why did they not send out a message? We would have happily have went to their aid!" He said his hand gripping his throne arm.

The guard shrugged. "They didn't have a lot of time to send a messenger, but we have sent a ship to search for survivors, they are due to return soon!" He said sighing.

Vegeta sighed and nodded. "Thank you, and if you find any bring them to me at once!" He said clearly. The guard gave another bow and exited.

Trunks looked at his father questioningly. "Planet Shade?" He asked

Vegeta nodded. "Home of the dragons! They are not dragons like Shenron, but smaller with arms and legs and wings!" He sighed. "They were some of our most loyal allies. I can't believe this has happened! The dragons have always been good to us!"

Trunks' eyes lit up. "Wow real dragons? With the fire breathing and everything?" he asked.

Vegeta snarled. "Don't be stupid they are not like your fairy tale dragons you get on earth, they fire energy blasts like us, only from their mouths! Not fire!" He said shaking his head.

Trunks and Bra exchanged excited looks.

"We don't even know if there will be any survivors!" Vegeta stated simply.

Just then the doors opened and a band of guards made their way in. They all held laster-like spears around what looked like a group of small children from the ages of three to five. There was one boy that was the age of nine, possibly ten. All of the children looked frozen with fear except the older boy who appeared to be trying to fend off the guard's spears.

There was a crash from outside, and two of the elite Saiyan guards came marching into the room holding a struggling young girl around the age of eighteen. She appeared to be wearing earth clothes! Was she a dragon? She definitely looked like she came from the planet shade!

The girl had long black hair that fell below her shoulders, the tips of which were streaked red. She wore long baggy dark blue jeans that were ripped and torn. Her top consisted of two dragons. One blue and one purple flying round each other in the shape of ying and yang. Across her neck she wore a chain upon which was a wolf howling at the moon. Her dark red eyes shot daggers around the room as she struggled against the guards.

Trunks eyed her up and down. She was fairly slim and strapped to her belt was a nine hole Zelda, ocarina. Dark blue in colour. The guards threw her into the small group of children which seemed to cower by her side. The boy grinned at her and continued to look menacingly around. Now that her hands were free Trunks spotted she wore two fingerless gloves, with deep red and black stripes and a skull and cross bones in the centre.

One of the guards walked over to Vegeta. "We found this band of orphans on the planet my lord!" He said indicating the group. "They do not seem to know we are allies of theirs!"

The girl snarled at a man who had poked a young boy back into the centre of the circle with his large laser like spear. She darted at him and head butted him square on the face, causing him to hit the floor with a nasty crack. Two guards dropped their spears and headed for her, she dogded the first and brought her elbow back on the second, causing him to run flat into it. The man fell towards the floor lying on his comrade.

Vegeta nodded. "This is a good chance for our prince to step in!" He nodded at Trunks.

Trunks looked up and back down at the girl who's eyes rested on his. He rose and made his way slowly down towards her. She snarled at him, and backed up slightly, fire red eyes meeting cold blue. He really didn't want to have to hurt her. But she was causing an awful lot of trouble. As he advanced the girls face screwed with pain then her eyes rolled into the back of her and she collapsed. Trunks dashed forward and caught her, he looked up, one of the guards had hit her with a tranquillising dart. All the small children started to whimper as the guns raised at them. The older boy threw himself in front of them and took many of the shots. One by one they all fell. Trunks gazed down at the girl in his arms, on the back of her chain read the name; 'Raven'

Please R&R Next chapter Pan and Goten come for a visit, and Trunks truely meets Raven and the other orphens hearing their story...


	3. Todd

Raven opened one big eye. Her vision was slightly blurred. Groaning she pushed herself up. She was on a large comfortable bed. The room was quite large, with steps leading down into the centre of the room, off to the corner was another double bed much like the one she was on. It took her eyes a few moments to spot a young boy lying on the bed breathing deeply, fast asleep. Raven blinked at the nine year old. "Todd?"

She darted down towards him, practically throwing herself onto the bed. "Todd!!" She cried desperately. She touched the young boys face gently it was ice cold. She brushed a strand on dark blue hair from his eyes and looked down his body. He was breathing, she could see his stomach rising gently with every breath he took. She placed a hand on his chest. His heart beat was slower than normal.

"What have they done to you?" She asked gazing back at the boys unopened eyes.

"He'll wake soon, he received enough tranquillisers to take down a whale!" Trunks stepped out from the shadows. He couldn't help laugh at her shocked expression. "Or Goku, because you know he's just to thick to realise that when he gets hit by one he's supposed to fall asleep!" Trunks grinned.

Raven snarled at him. "What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been there!"

Trunks shrugged. "Long enough to know that the boy's name is Todd and your very close to him!" He said gazing at her. "We don't mean any harm to you!"

Raven gave a snort of laughter. "And that's why you hit my brother with enough darts to take down a thick saiyan?" She asked making reference back to Goku, causing Trunks to grin.

"Not my fault the brat threw himself in front of the shots!" He said shrugging.

Raven glared at him, and back at her brother, her look softening. "He's so cold…" She said holding his hand and rubbing it in hers to warm him up. She picked him up and slid him under the covers, tucking him.

Trunks slowly made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed. Raven eyed him, slightly unsure of his intentions. Trunks stared at the boy a moment. "I'll call for some extra covers I think!" He said getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it and disappeared behind it.

Raven sighed and looked around the room. There was a balcony, she made her way over and slid it open, walking out into the cool night air. She shut the door and left a small gap. Raven made her way over to sit on the railing. A purple tail wriggled its way out of a hole on the back of her jeans. She sat and watched as it slowly wrapped itself around the bars of the balcony railing. It was covered in small purple scales, with a pointed end much like the devils tail. Before the point there was a small bracelet made of white string. Around it was what looked like a small blue tooth.

She sat gazing up at the sky, there were many moons, some of them full some of them half, some of them new. She looked at all the stars, this planet sure was different from either of her homes. Which was both Earth and Shade. She heard the doors to the balcony slide open and Trunks stepped out. He eyed her tail first then closed the balcony door completely shut.

Raven was still unsure of him, but decided to break conversation anyway.

"We don't see many stars on planet Earth or Shade!" She said gazing up.

Trunks grinned. "I am familiar with Earth, I am after all half human!" He said.

Raven turned to look at him. "You come from Earth?" She asked shocked. He nodded. "So your only half saiyan and yet your to be king of this planet?" She asked grinning.

Trunks scowled. "Don't remind me!" He said looking moodily over the edge and down towards the ground.

Raven chuckled. "What you don't want to be king?" She asked whistling a familiar tune from the Lion King. She smiled as he scowled.

"No unlike Simba, I CAN wait to be king!" he sighed. "Me and my sister are getting forced into a marriage. The girl I have to marry is only thirteen!" He said.

Raven raised her eye brows. "What? But you must be around my age!" She asked slightly shocked.

Trunks nodded. "I am going to be nineteen soon!" He said sighing. "It's not fair I want to go to Earth and meet someone like my father did!" He grumbled. "I hate my father!" He said sighing.

Raven looked at him. "At least you have one!" She said sighing.

Trunk scolded himself. "Oh yeh right sorry! I forgot about your planet and I'm sorry!" He added. Gazing at her.

She laughed lightly. "No I was sent to earth when I was just an egg, I never met my real parents!" She said sighing.

Trunks looked confused. "But I thought you said Todd was your brother?" he added looking at her.

"Not really, we were both orphans, met on planet earth!" She smiled. "I just kinda adopted him, he's not really my brother by relation!"

Trunks nodded. "I understand, I guess he's grown quite fond of you though!" He said grinning, it reminded him of his sister Bra.

Raven laughed. "Yeh we've been through a lot together, he's really strong for his age!" She commented. She turned to Trunks. "So when does this girl you are meant to be marrying arrive?" She asked him curiously.

Trunks scowled at the topic. "Tomorrow, she and Goten are coming up!" He said sighing.

"Who's Goten?" She asked.

Trunks grinned. "The stupid saiyan's son!" Both of them laughed. Trunks' saiyan ears picked up a yelp, he turned and opened the door.

"What is it?" Raven asked Trunks turning to watch him stride back into the room. She uncoiled her tail from the railing and jamp down and went inside after him. Todd was missing from the bed and the door to the room was open. Her heart leapt! She should have been watching him, she was so stupid!"

Both Trunks and Raven ran out into the corridor. They saw a guard holding the tiny form of Todd in one arm and withdrawing the other to ram it into his face. Raven gave a start and made to go after him, but the guard was soon knocked out by a hand to the back of his neck. The guards face screwed and he let the boy out of his hand and fell towards the floor. Standing behind him was Trunks.

Todd looked up at Trunks and with a yelp ran to hide behind Raven. Raven couldn't help but beam at Trunks who seemed to blush at the stare. "Er, gotta watch the guards that haven't had their night time coffee…" He muttered.

"Your so fast, ho do you move like that?" She asked, at the fact he had disappeared and re appeared behind the guard so suddenly.

"I er…" Trunks thought for a moment then laughed. "It runs in the family!" He said shrugging. He made his way back over to them and Todd gazed up at him. Trunks smiled and bent down. "Hello!" he said.

Todd blinked and backed further behind Raven. Raven chuckled. "I know your not shy!" She said raising an eye brow at the boy. Todd stuck his tongue out at her, and gazed back at Trunks.

"Hello…" he muttered lightly. Trunks grinned at the boy. And stood up beside Raven. "I better go…" He muttered nodding to them both as he swept along the corridor towards his room.

That was unusual… He could have sworn he felt his heart leap when she beamed at him. And that odd sensation you get in the pit of your stomach when your foe has just hit you and sent you tumbling towards the ground. Could this be love? He wouldn't know!! Because his fucking parents would never let him experience it! And he was sure as hell, he wouldn't feel it with Pan!!

He sighed and stopped outside his door. Or he could just have felt that, because he had never had anyone look at him like that before! He smiled! He liked that conclusion better. He opened his door and walked into his room.

Trunks stood stationed next to his father as the ship pulled into the dock. He watched the doors slowly open and bit his tongue. He was going to see Goten again! Oh, and Pan too…

Bra ran into the dock breathing hard and looking quite flustered. "Sorry!" She said "T-Todd t-thought it would b-be funny to d-drop my underwear f-from my balcony!" She said breathlessly. Trunks roared with laughter and bit his bottom lip after receiving a glare from both his father and sister. He had to love that kid!

"But not to worry!" She said smiling. "Raven said she would teach him a lesson. This made Trunks grin more, probably a lesson on how to do next time without being caught. He shook his head and grinned as Goten descended from the ship with a very nervous looking Pan. His heart sank again. He wondered how she would feel about this whole ordeal. Maybe she would feel the same as him. But judging by the loving look she had just thrown him, he guessed not.

Goten sprinted up towards him and shook his hand rather vigorously. Trunks had to laugh at him.

"Had a good flight?" He asked the Chibi.

Goten laughed. "It was alright if you don't mind getting stuck with my niece for seven hours!" He said muttering.

"Forget seven hours, try years for me!" he said sighing. He watched as Pan slowly walked towards them. She smiled at him. Trunks gave a small smile back. "Lo Pan!" He said.

Pan grinned and threw her arms around him! Around Prince Trunks, the man she was to spend her whole life with! Trunks was taken aback at first. He returned her embrace and adverted his eyes towards the floor. He looked up to spot Raven watching him inventively. Half hidden in the shadows, leaning against the wall.


	4. Likes and Dislikes

Trunks, Goten and Bra were sitting in his room talking. Trunks was staring absentminded at the floor, which appeared to be more interesting than watching Bra and Goten making love faces while they were talking to each other. He scowled and looked up at his ceiling. He fell back on his bed, he would get them to leave soon; their conversation was boring him. He really didn't care about, out of all the girls Goten had fallen in love with Bra was the most beautiful.

Trunks was lost in his own little world. Raven and Todd came into his thoughts more than anything else. Todd reminded him so much of himself when he was younger it was scary! Trunks hadn't told anyone that Todd was learning most of his tricks from the Prince. He chuckled, he even taught the boy how to pick a lock in the palace to sneak into Bra's room, and all the fun you could have with women's underwear. Then there was Raven laughing at her 'brother' running around with a pair of Bra's socks on either hand and her bra on his head.

He rolled over onto his side to gaze at the window. It was raining heavy. He sighed again and sat up. Him and Pan were due to start 'dating' soon. But he couldn't help but feel he wanted to spend more time with Raven and Todd, both of them were more fun than Goten was turning out to be. Trunks sighed. He couldn't blame him! Just because he had found love in the person he was due to marry. Trunks felt sickened with himself. He sat up, "hey guys I'm gonna go for a shower…" He said simply.

Bra smirked. "Okay Goten lets go to my room!" She said grinning at him. He smiled back and winked at Trunks causing him to scowl as they left. He went over and shut the door firmly behind them. He walked over to the shower room and opened the door. Trunks undressed and stepped in turning on the cool water. He didn't know why he just felt he needed to use cold water. He sighed and placed his head on the cool tiles of the bathroom. Maybe he should give Pan a chance, she hadn't given him any reason not to like her… He nodded he would just try and enjoy the date they were due to go on tomorrow.

Having made a decision made him feel much better, even if it did go against his heart. He stepped out the shower and slowly started to dry himself with a towel. He had laid clothes on his bed, he walked out the shower room carrying the towel in his hand. He heard a short intake of breath, and looked up to spot Pan sitting on the edge of his bed.

She was gazing at every inch of his naked body, she may only be thirteen but she knew straight away that she wanted him. Trunks blushed furiously and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, although it was far to late. She had already seen more than enough.

"What are you doing in here Pan?" He asked coldly looking at the floor. She had just violated every inch of his space now, even if most of it was his mother and fathers fault.

"I just thought I'd come to talk with you!" She said in an almost seductive voice.

Trunks picked up on her voice and looked up at her eyes. They seemed to be gazing more at his chest than his face. He scowled.

"Pan get out!" He said firmly. "Encase you haven't noticed I need a little personal space right now!" He growled at her.

Pan shrugged and stood up. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'll see a lot more when we're married!" She walked over to the door and watched him gaze coldly at her. "We still on for tomorrow?!" She asked.

"Like I have a choice?" He said his arms folded. She did not looked please but exited right away. He gritted his teeth, snatched up a pillow and launched it across the room. This was all totally fucked up!!! He thought he might grow to like Pan! But she was starting to violate to much of his personal space now! It was bad enough to know he had to marry her, but now knowing that she had seen him naked!!

He scowled at the thought of her off somewhere masturbating with the thought still fresh in her mind. So maybe she wouldn't go that far! But how the hell was he supposed to know, he hardly knew her. He dressed quickly pulling on his top with such force he ripped it. Grumbling he reached for a new one and pulled it on. He opened his balcony door and stepped out taking off into the air. There were only two people he wanted to see right now. And they were neither saiyan nor human.

Raven stood gazing up at a large tree as Todd continued to climb further up.

"Your going to fall, and I'm not going to catch you!" She threatened.

Todd stuck out his tongue. "I'll just turn into a dragon and fly away!" He snarled hanging upside down on a branch that looked too thin to hold his weight.

"The ground will come to meet you faster than you can turn into a dragon and fly!" She said laughing. Todd chose a nice branch and sat on it. "Bet you cant get this high!" He snarled.

"Without breaking my neck? Of course not!" She laughed. Todd grinned.

"That's coz your scared!!" He made faces. She grumbled and slowly started to climb after him.

"As long as you know I'm not coming up here to beat you, I'm coming up here to kill you!" She smirked. He yelped and scrambled further up. He grinned at the ground.

"Hey Trunks!" Todd called his eyes lighting up at the sight of his new big brother. Or that's what he liked to call him. Raven snorted.

"Your not gonna fool me with that!" She stated. "You know I hate heights, and if I look down I'll fall!" She stepped onto a rather weak branched and stood up and reached out towards Todd. The branch gave a tremendous crack and sent her flying towards the ground.

Trunks held out his arms and caught her laughing. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. He stopped laughing and looked at her. Their faces were just inches apart. Todd held his breath. Trunks leaned forward…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then he kissed her!" Pan said mortified. "I saw them!" She scowled. "She was all over him!"

Bra was trying to calm Pan down. "Maybe they didn't mean it I mean, maybe they just…"

"Just what? Lips just drifted together out of the goodness of their hearts?" She asked snarling. "No I saw them they used tongues and everything!" She said pacing back and forward. "That little bitch, Trunks is mine" She said tears springing to her eyes. "And no matter what! I'll make him see that!" She growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R Muchly appreciated! Next chapter: Pan shows just how sexy a thirteen year old can be, will Trunks fall prey to it? Or will she simply leave him with no other choice?


	5. Pan's move

Pan blew out the candles on her very large fifteenth birthday cake. Everyone was gathering for the celebration and her mother and father had been brought up from planet earth. Trunks left the party early unable to watch Gohan glaring at him anymore. It wasn't as if he wanted to marry Pan in a year.

Pan watched Trunks walk off. He was, of course, going to his room. He was spending increasingly amounts of time in there ever since Raven had left with some elites on a Mission involving the northern part of the galaxy. She grinned, it was time to fulfil her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks entered his room and unclipped his cape. Throwing it onto his chair in the corner, he walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He had one year of freedom left. Yet he wouldn't really call it that, what with all the people acting like he and Pan were already married. And her just strutting into his room whenever she wanted. He gripped the edges of the sink so hard they were bound to soon break. Then the image of Todd hanging upside down in the tree came into mind, he loosened his grip and shook his head.

The night was young, and yet he needed his bed. He slipped his jeans off, and walked into his room with his boxers and tank top on. He lay on his bed, it was a warm night and he didn't see the point in using covers. Rolling over he soon fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after that Trunks opened his eye with a moan. His body was covered in sweat. He rolled over to find the uncomfortable feeling on his erection pressing against something. His eyes shot open to peer into the darkness. He could feel a hand _around_ his erection! Trunks scrambled away, and looked up. "Whosthere!" He said.

There was a giggle from the darkness, Trunks was pushed against the wall, small feminine hands caressing up his tank top. Trunks moaned at the touch and lowered his eyes. He knew who this was.

"Pan!" He growled.

The figure gave a hearted giggle. "Yes?" She asked.

"Pan you better get out of here or else I-" He was cut off by Pan pressing her lips to his. She lowered a hand towards his clothed arousal. She tickled it through the coverage of his boxers causing him to moan into her lips.

"Pan…" Trunks said pushing her away with what little force he had left. "Please don't…" He said shaking his head. Pan grabbed the arms that he had used to push her away and wrapped them around herself. Drawing in closer, she pressed her lips against his again. She licked his bottom lip demanding entrance. Lowering her hand again to stroke his clothed erection. Trunks sighed and gave her access to explore the interior of his mouth. She grinned into his lips. Now he was hers.

Slowly she guided them back over to the bed. Pushing him down onto it she straddled him. He moaned as she moved her hips in gentle strokes. His body shivered. She leaned in to capture his lips again, tasting them, exploring them. Running a hand down his side she slipped it under his boxers and grasped his erection.

Trunks arched his back at the sudden movement. Looked like she was wasting no time. She slowly started to stroke up and down it. Trunks could feel himself slowly becoming harder under her touch. Maybe he did like her? No this was just sex…

She peeled his tank top off and threw it onto the floor. She slowly striped her own top off, revelling a light pink bra. She started to kiss down his body while stroking his erection. Trunks allowed his eyes to drift slowly shut. He had never been touched by anyone like this, this is the first person to ever stroke his erection other than himself. It felt… good…

Pan kissed further down his body, stopping at his boxers only to peel them back with her teeth. She removed her hand from his arousal, causing Trunks to whimper at the thought of not being touched. She smirked. "Didn't like that did you?" She asked. Trunks looked up at her but did not respond. It was true he didn't, but he didn't want her to know that! Even if she could guess it. Still grinning at him she lowered her head, and took his full erection into her mouth.

Trunks' head fell back into the pillows as he arched his back to meet her mouth. This feeling so new to him. He moaned and whimpered as her tongue ran up and down his length. He bit his lip, he could feel his climax slowly reaching breaking point. Just as he threw up his head to scream his release it never came. Pan had removed her mouth. He sat up and gazed at her. Now what was she doing.

Before he could even register, he felt herself brining down hard on his length. She had somehow stripped herself of all her clothing, and was now sitting fully on his erection in one go. She was so tight, he could feel the walls closing in on his arousal causing him to shudder and then… He sat bolt upright and moaned loudly as he allowed himself to release inside her. She threw back her head and screamed with him.

Pan and Trunks sat breathing hard together. She lowered her head to rest it against his chest. He shut his eyes and allowed his current position to sink in. What did this mean? Did he now like Pan, or had he just made the biggest mistake of his life? Was he going to regret this or would he find himself wanting it again soon?

But before he could answer any of those questions he was interrupted by a shocked and rather furious Gohan opening the door looking for Pan.

Well Gohan, you found her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: Will Trunks live long enough to marry Pan? What will happen if Trunks reveals all this to Raven upon her return, what will she say? Who will Trunks pick…


	6. The solution

Okay, couple of things before I start with this chapter! Huge thanks to: pan-trunks fan and supersaiyanx for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed it so far! And another thanks to my friend Emz for your encouragement!

Disclaimer: I don't own (As much as I'd love to!) anything of DBZ or its wonderful characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::;;::Trunks' POV (Point of View)::;;::

Do you ever get those days when absolutely _everything _that can go wrong, does go wrong? Well that's what today was! One of those horrible days. Here I am lying on my bed, a fifteen year old girl on top of me - fully - both of us naked, and her dad walks in. If there was ever a time I just wanted to evaporate, it was now. I really just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Gohan was trebling from head to toe. His face contorted with rage. He opened his mouth and slowly shut it again gritting his teeth. He closed his eyes to take a breath. Pan saw her chance. She scrambled off me and covered herself with the covers. I quickly pulled my boxers up and grabbed my tank top from the floor.

Once I pulled it over my head, a fist connected painfully with the side of my face. I gritted my teeth against it and rolled away. Pan let out a scream. "Dad don't!" She said tears now rolling down her face.

That's right Pan, tell daddy it was your fault! I scrambled up as Gohan turned to look at Pan. This was my chance. I grabbed a handful of clothes from the floor and burst through the balcony doors, flying off into the sun set.

I could feel Gohans energy slowly rising, dropping my own so he couldn't find me I flew to the one place I knew was safe. Safe from all of them. I needed a chance to think. I needed space to sort this all out. I sure as hell was not going to get that at the palace. By now Videl, Goku, Goten, Bra, my mum and dad would all know what we did. And what if Pan was blaming it all on me?! Then what!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::;;::Pan's POV::;;::

I cant believe he just left me to deal with this by myself! Even if my father was going to kill him if he stayed. Now I was left sitting in his room, wrapped in sheets that were wet, either from my tears or from the experience we both shared. My father is hugging me tightly telling me his plans for Trunks, I really don't care what happens right now, I just want to be left alone.

"Dad, I want you to leave…" I mutter softly. Gohan looks at me through worried eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone, what if that bastard comes back!" Gohan says.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault… I - I seduced him…" I said. I wasn't sure if I wanted my father to leave, I was rather enjoying the hug he was giving me. Like everything was going to be alright. Just like the ones he used to give me when I was younger, and I had fallen and hurt myself. "I just want to be left alone…"

Gohan peered at my eyes. "Why would you do tha-"

"PLEASE dad, just go…" I say, tears springing to my eyes.

Standing, Gohan gave me one last look and exited the room. I knew he was going to be standing outside. But I had no intention of leaving for a while. Curling into a ball I fell over and wept into Trunks' pillow. The pillow where his head had been just moments ago, whining and moaning under my grasp. Now all I wanted to do was be comforted by him, held by him, loved by him. But that would never work, he didn't like me, he liked Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::;;::Trunks' POV::;;::

I've been flying for a while now. Just the cold wind whirling through my shoulder length hair. How did it get so long? I stop and drop down into the forest. Pulling on jeans and shoes and a jacket I have salvaged from my room. I stop and cast my blue eyes around. I cannot sense anyone following me, and Gohans energy is slowly deflating. Maybe Pan has talked some sense into the man.

I walk further into the woods. The place I'm looking for should be around here somewhere. Then I walk out into a clearing. There, half concealed by the cliff was the small wooden cottage, me, Raven and Todd built last year. Sighing I walk over to it and heave open the door. At least in here I could get some peace and quiet. With plenty of time to think.

"Right." I said sitting down on a small sofa. "Where does this leave me.." I really couldn't care that I was talking to myself. I sat and leaned my head against the cold wood. "Perhaps after what happened Gohan would refuse to let the wedding go through. Or what if he still goes through with it? Even if his little Pan-Pan got hurt?"

I gritted my teeth. "It feels like everyone else is in charge of _my _life!" I stood up and began to pace the floor furiously. "There has to be something I can do to make them see this is my life, and I don't need, nor want, them controlling it!" I stop and sigh. "But what the hell can I do? Most teenagers on earth who got themselves into this felt only one way out…" My mouth felt relatively dry. "And I don't feel like cutting my own wrists or hanging myself. I. Just. Want. My. Own. Life."

"Then run away!" A small voice said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short I know! I'm sorry! But there wasn't much else I could add to this chapter!

Next chapter: Will Trunks take this advice? Who gave it to him? What will everyone else say if he does? Duh duh duh!!!! Oo


	7. Run AWAY!

Trunks' head whirled around. A small figure stood in the corner, half concealed by the darkness of the setting sun. His dark blue hair fell into his eyes and he shook it out. The eleven year old grinned weakly at Trunks.

Trunks gasped. "Todd!" He stated stupidly. "What are you doing here, did you, er I mean did you hear everything I said?" Trunks asked blushing slightly.

Todd nodded. "And my answer to your question is to run away!" He jamp down from his perch in the corner. His emerald green eyes flashing. The most unusual combination of green eyes and blue hair, hitting Trunks harder with the rising full moon glinting on them.

Trunks sighed. "And where would I go?" He asked the boy.

"Earth, go and find love, go and live your own life!" He said simply.

Trunks' eyes widened. He never thought of that! Sure sounded good. "Where did you come up with an idea like that!" Trunks asked eye narrowing slightly.

Todd sighed and smiled weakly. "That's what I did before Raven found me, best thing that ever happened to me! I never even knew I was a dragon, but I knew I was different!" He looked up at him. "Running was the best thing I ever did, I got away from all my pain of being different, only to find out who I was, what I was, where I belonged!" He shrugged. "It gave me the strength to go back!"

Trunks sat down and looked inventively at the small boy who made his way over to sit beside him. "So you think that's my best bet?" Trunks asked. Todd nodded.

"Run!" He grinned. "And when you feel ready, return!"

Trunks stood up. "I could use with a break, I think I'll do just that!"

Todd nodded. "Then I'm coming with you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want all forces on their way back to make sure there are no unwanted ships leaving this planet!" Vegeta called to a commander. "If he's running, we will make sure he won't get more than a mile away from this planet!"

"And don't forget to send troops to search the planet also! It's not like Trunks to try and take off like this!" Bulma said.

Vegeta grunted. "After what he did with Pan! He'll be to embarrassed to come back, he has shamed the whole royal family, but the wedding is still on weather he likes it or not!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks and Todd waited until night was fully upon the planet. He gazed up at a relatively large ship they were planning on stealing. It looked like it would hold five people rather comfortably. He ducked by a bunker and avoided the gaze of a guard. Todd followed mimicking his movements. Grinning when he did it right, he felt like a spy.

The guard cast one last look around the bunker before switching off the lights and exiting. Todd made to get up, but Trunks held him back. He wanted to make sure that guard was defiantly not going to return. After a few moments he stood up and pushed a button on the side of the ship. The door opened and he hopped in with Todd at his side.

Once inside he sat at the control panel and started her up. Todd pressed his face up against the cool glass as a metal roof opened above their heads. "Wow!" He muttered against the glass. Trunks looked over to him and grinned. Pulling down the control the ship started to rise silently into the air.

Getting out of the building was easier than he expected. Once out Trunks turned to Todd and told him to press the rather large black button the boy was eyeing curiously. Todd gave a giant grin and pressed it, nothing happened. He frowned and made to press it again but Trunks held him back.

"It's a masking shield!" He said smiling. "We wont see the effects and neither will anyone else because they wont see us!" he chuckled. "Right to earth!" He said.

Todd hesitated. "Do you think Raven will come and find us when she gets the note we left in the cottage?" He asked.

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know Todd, I just hope she doesn't think I've kidnapped you!" He said grinning at the boy.

Todd chuckled. "I can take care of myself!" He said sticking out his small chest. Trunks laughed. It would be good having Todd with him, much like a younger brother.

Trunks set the ship for earth and put it onto auto pilot. He turned back to Todd who was sleeping soundly on the seat. His small head rolling with the ships gentle movements. Trunks' eyes softened, and he smiled. He unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, he scooped the boy into his arms and carried him off to one of the rooms. Trunks kicked open the door and lay the boy on the single bed. He ruffled his hair and tucked him in. "Good night sport!" He said grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was woken by a rather loud noise, like someone screaming in his ear. "Whatisit?!" He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Someone was communicating with his ship.

"Commander of the N9- 355" Trunks sat up. That was his ship!! He hesitantly pressed a button and talked into the speaker.

"Who's this?" He asked

"Ah prince Trunks! The Queen and King have been looking for you!" Replied a stern voice.

Trunks sighed. The masking shield must have worn off when he fell asleep.

"Turn your ship around now!"

"Not gonna happen!" Trunks snapped back.

"Turn it around or we'll take it by force and tow you back!" The voice said.

Trunks hesitated. He looked out the window, the ship that was threatening him was much larger than his own. It was a ship that his father sent to other planets and galaxies for a fighting spree, it would be full of guards. He could take them on, but what if Todd got hurt?

"What's it gonna be?" He voice asked.

Trunks sighed. He didn't have much choice.

"Piss off!" A voice sounded. Trunks was surprised. He could hear silent muffled yelps and _fighting? _Was their ship under attack? Should he go and help!!

"Trunks that you?" A voice sounded across the radio.

"RAVEN!" Trunks' eyes became wide. It was good to hear her voice!!

"Where the hell do you think your going! Everyone is worried sick!" She snapped desperately.

"I'll explain it all later!" he said.

"At least tell me where your going!" She asked.

"Earth, me and Todd were going to run to earth!"

"Not without me your not!" She growled. She made movements. Trunks knew she was setting the ship on auto pilot for Vegeta, and was going to take a small ship over to his. He sat up eagerly. He was going to see Raven again… did he want that! He had to tell her about Pan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks paced the floor as he waited for Raven to make her way up the stairs to the control room, where he was waiting. Deep in thought.

Raven bounded up and turned to grin at him. He stopped, she had become - if it were even possible - more beautiful than he remembered. He shook the thought of his head and smiled weakly at her. He switched off the light, it was now very early in the morning and he had been under heavy lights all day. With no sleep… thanks to Pan…

Raven sat on the second seat and he rubbed his eyes.

"Trunks what's wrong?" She asked gazing at him.

There was a short moment of silence. Then sighing Trunks turned to her. "It all started when I went to bed early." He looked at the floor. "Today is Pans fifteenth birthday!" He said.

Raven grinned. "Oh wow, already! Shit I better send her a card from earth, do you think they do long distance mail?"

Trunks grinned. He sure had missed her. "I think by long distance is from Scotland to America, not from earth to another planet!" He said smiling.

Raven grinned, happy to have cheered him up. "So what were you saying she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the full story, in short she practically raped me!" He said opening his eyes that were shut. He turned to look at her. She didn't look upset, just deep in thought.

"Trunks look at it from Pans point of view! She's really not that bad a person! Imagine leaving your home when you were thirteen to be taken away to marry a prince of another planet!" She grinned "At that age its every girls dream to become a princess, sure she might actually want to be with you! But she still doesn't want to let that title slip from her fingers! So she thinks the bond will stop you ever leaving her!" She said.

Trunks sighed. "There is no bond! A bond is between two people that shared that experience and love each other!" He said looking at her. "That wasn't love, just lust."

Raven dwelled on that for a moment. Then nodded and looked out the window.

She still didn't look upset! This was starting to annoy him, he thought Raven liked him and here he is telling her he had sex with someone else. She should be furious with Pan or at least him…

"Why aren't you upset, I mean that Kiss di-didn't you feel anything from it?" He asked.

Raven sighed. "It doesn't matter what we felt Trunks that was forbidden fruit, no matter how much we do, no matter how I love you, in the end it will be - You and Pan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: Vegeta finds his ship arriving full of beaten saiyans. Once they recover they tell Vegeta of the ship Trunks had stolen... it just so happens that ship has a tracking device on it... Oo


	8. Todd's Story

Vegeta's foot tapped impatiently. He wanted answers and he wanted them NOW. "What the hell happened to my crew!" He scoffed examining the ship. There were claw marks on the wall.

"I don't know sir, it looks like they were attacked by an animal or monster of some sort!"

Vegeta grunted and continued walking around the ship.

"Sir one of the crew members has just woken up, he said they were attacked from behind but he didn't know by who sir, also Raven is no where to be found! He also said they found Trunks, his ship was heading out to space and it was the N9- 355"

"Raven…" Vegeta said holding up a purple scale. "It doesn't matter, that ship is traceable! Find out where its going!" He said.

"We already know sir!" The man said.

"Oh?" Vegeta asked turning around.

"It looks like it's heading to earth sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::;;:: Todd's POV::;;::

Slowly opening my eyes, I find myself with no energy at all. Slumped in a chair naked and bruised. All of my limbs aching for rest, for healing. My eyes sting with tiredness and tears as I gaze through the darkness. My hands tied firmly to the back of the chair, and mouth gagged. I look up at the man who did this to me. The man I trusted, the man I called father. I was only six, that meant I had to do everything he said right? Then why did it hurt so much, why was he causing me this much pain!

That's when his blood stained my face, he tore a knife across his wrists and neck, spilling his hot blood onto my dirty body. I close my eyes, tears filling in them. Someone is screaming, screaming, screaming…

I open my eyes it's dark! I now notice that it's _me _who's screaming! The covers are damp. I scream some more, the scream ripping my throat. Two hands come out of the darkness and pull me close. I snuggle up to the chest. It was a girl. That scent… Raven. I sob into her chest as she comforts me. Telling me it will be alright. I nod my head into her chest. She must be sick to death of me. Everyone is! That's why my father killed himself in front of me. That's why it was days later before anyone found me. That's why they locked me in a room where I couldn't hurt myself or anyone else. That's how I met Raven.

::;;::Normal POV::;;::

Trunks opened one big blue eye. He thought he heard screaming. 'Wait…' Trunks listened attentively into the darkness. There was soft sobbing. He stood up, Raven was no longer in he seat beside him. He walked down the hall and spotted a light coming from the room he had laid Todd to sleep in.

He slowly opened the door a little more and gazed in. Raven was sitting on the single bed opposite the one he had put Todd in. Todd was curled in a ball on her lap crying uncontrollably into her chest as she rubbed his back. She cradled the young boy and rocked back and forward. Trunks pushed the door fully open and stepped in. Todd turned his head to look at him, hiccupping and turning away.

Trunks turned to Raven and mouthed 'is everything alright?'

Raven smiled and motioned for him to come and sit. He did. She peeled the small boy away from her and gazed at him. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked him. He hiccupped again and nodded slightly.

Raven kissed his forehead and turned to Trunks. "He has nightmares about his family that adopted him on earth."

"Oh.." Trunks said looking at Todd. Todd blushed slightly.

"B-Bet y-you t-t-think I-t's s-silly huh?" Todd gulped.

Trunks' eyes softened at the boy and he shook his head. "No It's anything but, why do you have nightmares about them? What did they do?"

Raven sighed. "It was his 'father'. One time when the stress was to much for him, he rapped Todd, sexually abused him, hurt him, then gagged him and tied him to a chair." She took a breath. "Then he killed himself in front of him!"

Trunks felt all the air leave his lungs like he had been hit by a very fast flying football. Todd slowly began to sob again. Trying to bite his lip and hide it from Trunks.

Trunks frowned and pulled the boy onto his lap. He wrapped his large muscled arms around the small boy and he began to cry into his chest.

Raven smiled at them and stood to strip the bed. He had of course wet it. He often did during these nightmares.

There was silence apart from Todd's sobs every now and again. Trunks felt terrible. This boy had suffered more in one day than what Trunks had suffered in his life. It suddenly made all Trunks' problems seem so small and insignificant. He was now wondering why he was running, it felt so stupid. He watched as Raven replaced the covers on the bed and looked at Todd. She smiled.

"Todd, you can't stay in those wet clothes!" She said pointing to his wet trousers. He blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. He wanted Trunks to think he was cool, and strong, like this didn't bother him. He didn't mind Raven, she was like his mother more than anything.

Trunks smiled lightly. "Well I packed some stuff, it is in his bag in the control room."

Raven nodded. "I'll go and get it…" She left the room, leaving Todd sitting in Trunks arms. Todd couldn't help but notice just how big and strong Trunks was, and felt over protected by his side. Like a father…

Raven returned with his bag and sat it on the floor pulling out some new clothes. She lay them on the bed. Trunks and Raven stood to leave until they heard a soft whimper.

"Please…" He said softly gazing at the shadow in the corner of the room. "Please don't g-go I-I don't want to b-be left a-alone…"

Raven looked at Trunks. He nodded and stayed. Raven exited and shut the door. Todd needed a male figure to help him dress, he would feel uncomfortable if she was there.

Trunks helped Todd take off his wet clothes and left them in a bundle in the middle of the room. He watched him pull on the top and trousers, before helping him into bed. Todd smiled weakly and let his eyes slowly drift shut. Trunks pushed some hair out of the boys face and waited until he was sure Todd was fast asleep. Leaving the small lamp light on Trunks left the room and walked back up to the control room with Raven. And to think, that just moments ago he had been upset about getting married.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it was a small, but I think it was powerful. I'm going to leave you with this now with no insight into the next chapter! I want you to suffer like poor Todd… 


	9. Earth

I do not own any of DBZ or any of the songs used in this chapter!

Lost Prophets: Last Train Home

Nightwise: Eva

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks gave a soft grunt and yawned. He stretched out on his chair and sat up. Putting his hand behind his neck he rubbed out a cramp, and gazed out the window. The sun was sitting just above the trees. Wait Trees? Grumbling to himself 'we must have landed while I was asleep.' He stood up and walked to the door. Pushing the button the door gave a soft sigh and opened. He stepped out into the warm fresh air and breathed it in deeply. He spotted Raven lying on the grass with her arms tucked behind her head listening to music. He grinned and walked over to her. It had been a while since he had heard earth music.

He lay down beside her and turned it up. "What are you listening to?" He asked.

She grinned. "Lost Prophets!"

"What song?"

"Last Train home, it's just soo appropriate!" She said smiling.

"Oh…" Trunks listened to the song.

_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all part of the choices that you make  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take_

Trunks smiled. "Yeah your right about that!" He said smiling.

_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today_

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

Raven started to slowly started to mouth the words before turning to Trunks. "Do you even know who the Lost Prophets are?" She asked. He blushed and shook his head. "What about Evanescence? Within Temptation? Linkin Park? Nightwish?" She frowned as he continued to shake his head. "Gosh you've never lived!"

"Yeah that's one thing your right about…" Trunks mumbled. Listening to the song again. 

I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today_

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love  


Trunks grinned. "They're good, think I might buy myself a couple of CD's and something to play them on before I go home!" He said

Raven smiled. "You'll have to pick up an Evanescence CD as well." She looked at him. "Don't forget a life long supply of batteries! Try Duracell they are long lasting ones!" She laughed.

Trunks grinned. "Doubt they will last long enough!"

_But we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love_

But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again 

The song slowly ended. The next one started up. Trunks turned to Raven. "Where's Todd?"

Raven nodded to the ship. "Still sleeping, he'll be out soon…" She stood up. "In fact I might go and make sure he's alright!" She smiled at Trunks and made her back to ship. Trunks turned to the CD player. It read: _Eva Nightwish_

He liked this song also. He picked up some of the words.

_Evil flies away _

_Dreams the world far away _

_In this cruel children's game _

_There's no friend to call her name _

_Evil sails away _

_Dreams the world far away _

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field _

This was all he herd before Raven came back outside with Todd at her side. He looked up at Trunks and looked back at his feet. He was obviously still sore about what Trunks had seen. Trunks' eyes softened. He grinned to the boy.

"I think…" He said checking the small radio. "Evanescence is coming on!" He turned to the boy. "Do you like Evanescence?"

"Yeah didn't Raven tell you that sh-" He mouth was covered by Ravens hand. She grinned and pulled him to the side. She started to talk to him. He shrugged and walked away with an angry look.

"What were you saying?" Trunks asked.

"Never mind…" He mumbled.

Trunks gazed questioningly at Raven. Raven smiled and shrugged.

Trunks sighed and went back to listening to the radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right who's leaving to find him with myself?" Vegeta asked. Goten, Bra, Gohan and Pan stepped forward.

Pan scowled at her father. "Why do you have to come?" She muttered.

Gohan hit her over the head. "Don't be cheeky and I still have to give him a piece of my mind!" he stated flatly.

Pan growled under her breath, something about the size of Gohan's 'mind'.

They were all bundled into the ship. Goten sighed and turned to Bra. "It's not like him to do this sort of thing is it? Just to run off?"

"After what we caught them doing its not surprising!" Vegeta snorted. Pan blushed furiously.

"W-What were they doing?" Goten asked turning to Vegeta and glancing at Pan who was _very_ red in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had set long ago. Trunks jamp back out the ship having just put Todd to bed. He walked over to Raven who was sitting under a large oak tree with her eyes shut. But he knew she was not asleep.

"It's great having Todd here, he's like a little brother!" Trunks said grinning. He sat down beside her.

Raven lay her head to rest on his shoulder. He smiled, he liked the feeling of having her this close. Then his mind raged. '_Forbidden fruits'. _He sighed, but surly having her lying next to her wasn't that forbidden?

"Yeah he's like a son to me, I've taken care of him all my life. After I found him here on earth I took him back to planet Shade to meet the rest of the Dragons." She said.

Something then came to Trunks. "Raven when you were talking about Todd, you said you met him in the mental hospital right?"

Raven moved uncomfortably and brought her head up not looking at him. "Yeah…"

"What were you doing there?" he asked.

"I went to visit a friend, but she had suffocated herself, I was on my way out when I say Todd sitting on a table watching a clock." She sighed.

Trunks grinned. "For a moment I thought your kind were just born insane!"

Raven threw him a look that would have sent Vegeta scurrying in fear. He laughed, amazed at how different they were….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bit boring I know, but bare with me, we need these chapters to fill in plot holes! I'll make it up to you all I promise! But tell me… should I have a sex scene with Trunks and Raven? ((This will be the last of these scenes, so if you say no there will be no others)) Or should I just have them talking? Either way Trunks has to say to Raven the three magical words for this story to continue and end…


End file.
